Project Chimera
by Mike62245
Summary: This takes place in Zootopia and the city is trying to fix itself after ten long years of war. Judy has finally become a cop and after one month of being on the force she encounters a fox who had more than just regular solider role in the war and its coming back for him, undoubtedly pulling Judy along with him.
1. A chance encounter

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

The alarm clock went off like it was the end of the world and there was no time to get away. Judy got up with speed, as if she had impatience the size of an elephant. It wasn't that she was already up, just waiting all night for the alarm clock to go off, but it was that she was an early riser and always has been.

She stood still with her paw still on the alarm clock, looking out her window and watching the early morning sun start to rise over the city. She slowly took her paw off the clock and found out too late that it was somewhat clenched in her paw. She dragged it off the window sill and it fell on her hind paw, pulling her out of her mindless staring.

"Ow Ow Ow."

She shuffled backwards, and her opposing hind paw got caught on a rug causing her to tumble backwards onto the floor. She let out puff of exhaustion and proceeded to get up and get dressed for work. Before she left she took one more look out of her window and said, "Today will be different. Today will be better."

She began walking up the steps leading into the ZPD. She was thinking of what job Chief Bogo was going to give her today: meter-maid duty or showing off the current mayor's Mammal Inclusion Initiative Act. It didn't matter to her because in her mind she was going to prove that she can be a real cop.

"It doesn't matter that my coworkers laugh at me." She thought opening the door looking at the front desk to see Clawhauser sitting with a smile on his face. "Well all but one" she thought.

She also noticed the clock above his head saying it was 7:57, and she noted in her head that the bullpen meeting started 8:00. Judy then started to run to the bullpen room.

As she ran past the front desk she greeted Clawhauser, "Hi Clawhauser! Bye Clawhauser!"

He then looked up and began to respond but she was gone as quick as she came. "Hi Judy?"

Judy slipped through the door and got to her assigned spot just as the clock struck eight. The meeting began as usual the much larger mammals pounded on their tables as Bogo made his way to his podium and another officer yelled.

"Ten Hut!"

Signaling the others to be quiet, Bogo started the meeting as usual with telling the other officers that are currently working on cases to get done with them. He reassigned the officers that had finished their case earlier that week. He paused as he was about to leave, and she assumed she was to continue her meter-maid duty.

To everyone's surprise, he said next. "Hopps. A string of robberies have become a problem in Happytown and a lead has turned up. You are to observe and report in." Judy was filled with excitement she finally given an actual assignment to take down some criminals actual criminals. Then Bogo said "Hopps report to my office at nine o'clock." Then the same officer as before yelled, "Dismissed!"

It was only 8:30 and she had time to kill. She decided to properly say good morning to Clawhauser and apologize for somewhat ignoring him this morning when she got here later than normal. She only arrived later because she upset about this morning and thought she was going to be stuck on meter-maid duty again like she almost always had been since joining the ZPD one month ago. In fact, the only time she wasn't placed on it is when the mayor and city council wanted to show off the Mammal Inclusion Initiative Act. Even then she was standing in front of the press just smiling and waving, but that doesn't matter because now she had her chance to prove she was a real cop.

"Hey Judy, heard how you finally got assigned a case, I know you'll do great". Judy didn't even know she was about to walk right past Clawhauser's desk. Judy couldn't resist the ear to ear smile that appeared on her face.

"I finally get to prove I am a real cop". Clawhauser saw the excitement radiate off the bunny in front of him.

"So tell me about the case, what were you assigned". Clawhauser felt like her excitement could drown an elephant.

"I what been assigned to investigate a string of robberies in Happytown area". She said with a careless tone. The next few moments were silent between the two. Judy saw a look of worry on clawhauser's face. " What's wrong Clawhauser?" Judy was concerned for her friend.

"Oh it's ... um ... it's nothing I don't think you can't handle Judy." Judy was curious on what clawhauser was hiding.

"What's wrong? It's obvious you're hiding something" Clawhauser mumbled a little. Judy was getting irritated with not knowing.

"What did you say, Clawhauser?" He now noticed an irritated look on the bunny before him.

"Well Judy lets just say Happytown isn't as happy as it sounds." Noticing the time on the clock above the cheetah in front of her.

"I need to get to Bogo's office. Lets talk about this later, ok?" Seeing a way out the cheetah quickly took it.

"Ok, Judy!" They both noticed he said that too excitedly. Judy than turned and went to Bogo's office.

"Hopps, get in here!" Judy was was just about to knock on the door when Bogo called her in. How did he know she was here? Judy entered the room quickly.

"You wanted to see me, Chief Bogo?" She said with a wavering confidence.

"Sit down, Hopps" Bogo said in his usual demanding voice. "I want you to understand that the only reason I assigned you to that case this morning is because city hall is down my throat about it and the publicity it will bring for them. If you make one slip up you will be a meter maid till you retire. Do I make myself clear?" he said ending with a snort of frustration.

"Yes sir" Judy replied without hesitation.

"Good. Now the lead we have for the case says the suspect won't show up until midnight, so you can't do anything till tonight."

Judy asked nervously, "What do you want me to do till then sir?"

Bogo looked at her in an irritated manner. "I don't care so as long as you don't mess this up. Dismissed."

Judy then got up and left the room no questions asked.

"WHAT!" Judy was surprised by the crate of reported robberies Clawhauser placed in front of her.

"You see, Judy, the Happytown branch of the downtown district isn't happy at all. In fact, it's the slums of the downtown district. It is now at least."

Judy notice the growing sadness in Clawhauser and couldn't bite her tongue fast enough. "What do you mean it is now?"

Clawhauser remembered Judy was too young, and knew hardly any thing about Zootopia before the war. "Well you see, Judy, before the war broke out it really was happy. There use to be a celebration for just about anything there, so there was always mammals in the streets partying about something, Happytown was so populated at one time, I swear there had to be twice as many mammals as it could hold sometimes." Clawhauser looking down he let out a soft sigh.

"What happened to it, Clawhauser?" Judy was genuinely concerned for her friend. Clawhauser looked up at Judy which was still looking down on her in a physical sense.

"When the war broke out it was fine, but then they started drafting. A lot of mammals felt like there was nothing to celebrate for, so they stopped showing. Everything started to die down and eventually stopped, businesses closed down, and the ones that didn't got robbed and then closed down. Even I don't get how such a great place became so bad." He saw a frustration grow in Judy as she got up and left. "Hey! Where you going Judy?" Judy was so angry she didn't even notice Clawhauser speaking to her as she left.

Judy was now sitting on a bench in what looks like was once a park with a newspaper in her paw. Right across from the park was where the lead was: an old two story house with a warehouse next to it. Judy reviewed the lead in her head. Mammal of unknown species has been spotted around these buildings at night entering through the windows, sometimes bringing and leaving with unknown objects, sometimes bringing unknown objects and leaving with nothing, and sometimes bringing nothing and leaving with unknown objects. She chuckled. "What an amateur criminal." she thought.

"What's so funny? Is it something in the paper?" Judy was so deep in thought she caught off guard by the fact that there was now another mammal sitting on the bench with her, she almost flew off the bench. "I'm sorry did I scare you? I didn't mean to" Judy saw that it was just harmless looking fox in what looked like a military coat.

"He couldn't be, could he?" She thought. She knew she needed to reply, so she said the first thing that can to mind. "No. You just startled me. That's all." The fox looked at her like he was relieved that he didn't scare her.

The fox looked away and continued the conversation with Judy. "So do you come here often?" Judy was caught off guard by this question and almost didn't know how to reply.

"Not as often as I should". The foxes ear raised to her response.

"Can't say I blame you now that I look at this place. The equipment is so rusted that I'm surprised it hasn't fallen apart." The fox looked straight ahead as if Judy wasn't there. The fox continued the conversation, his ears returning to their original lowered position. "I remember when this place was actually nice. It would probably be filled with kids right now. I know it was when I was a kid, but then again that twenty some odd years ago. A lot can change in that time."

Judy noticed how sincere the fox looked and was how backwards her parents were towards foxes, and how she had to take a can of repellent just to make them happy. A can she had in her pocket right now, having it made her feel bad.

"This place sounds like it was beautiful." The foxes ears had risen to her reply. The fox had gotten up and turned to walk away but stopped.

"Well it was nice speaking to you miss, but it seems I must be going. Goodbye." He looked at her with a smile. Judy smiled back.

"Goodbye to you too." The fox left in what seamed in quite a hurry. It was starting to get dark. He probably knew how dangerous it could get at night around here and wanted to be gone before nightfall. "What a nice mammal" she thought "but I didn't even get his name."

Night had fallen and Judy had moved into some bushes at the edge of the park to get a closer view of the buildings and to not look suspicious. The bench was near the middle of the park in the open. Judy looked at the time on her phone 12:58. "It's past midnight. The suspect is late, or isn't coming." she thought. She started scanning the street and almost didn't notice a figure walking in the shadows. "This could be him." she thought. She watched the suspect as best as she could. Because she was a bunny she didn't have night vision, so she was out of her element. She noticed the suspect turn at the corner of the lot and start walking toward the center to the warehouse. She noticed the suspect went straight for a window, opened it up, and climbed in, shutting the window behind themselves. Judy turned around and pulled out her radio and called in.

"This is officer Judy Hopps in Happytown, requesting assistance. I've spotted the suspect and am going into make an arrest." Judy was a little caught off guard be the mammal who replied, she forgot Clawhauser got off nearly four hours ago.

"Officers Delgato and Fangmire are on their way. You are to wait until they get there, understood?"

She looked back and noticed the suspect had opened one of the bay doors. it looked like the suspect was preparing to move a lot of unknown objects at one time. She turned to her radio.

"Officer Hopps do you read?"

Judy pressed the button on her radio. "There is no time to wait. The suspect may be gone when backup arrives. I'm moving in." Judy released the button and turn down the volume as the officer on the other side of the line started to speak so it wouldn't give her away.

Judy ran across the street and as silently as possible stopped right next to the open bay door. The suspect walked a little ways out of the open door and looked down the road in both directions. "Was he waiting for someone?" she thought. Thankfully he didn't walk out far enough to notice her but she couldn't get glimpse of what the mammal was. "Maybe an ocelot." she thought. Judy moved into the open door way and saw the mammal moved back into the shadows of the warehouse to where their features could not be made out.

Judy said the first thing a cop always says, "Freeze!"

Now noticing the suspect was not alone, they turned around. They still couldn't be seen in the shadows, but it was obvious the suspect was facing her. The suspect chuckled.

"You shouldn't be here. Now leave". Judy was infuriated by his response.

"No. You shouldn't be here. Now get down on the ground and place your paws behind your head." The suspect took a step forward.

"And if I don't?" Judy wasn't surprised by his reaction, but wasn't hoping that would be his reaction.

"Than I'll have to use force." The suspect chuckled and started to walk forward.

"I would like to see you try." Judy lunged at the suspect, her speed catching him off guard, but he recovered and pushed her away.

She noted that he had fighting skill and the his voice was familiar. She lunged at him again but this time she was able to get behind him and and climb on his back. Then, hidden further inside the warehouse, a vehicle's lights turned on blinding Judy. She may not have night vision, but her eyes had adjusted and the sudden change caught her off guard. The suspect then grabbed her off his back and threw her at an extremely large stack of boxes with an incredible amount of force. Judy tried to get back up, but the stack of boxes toppled over and she was looking right at them as they were coming down on her. She heard the suspect yell "Carrots!" and was pushed over.

Everything went black.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **So here's my first chapter, and truth be told I jumped into this not getting any prereveiws so please leave a review and tell me what you think. I made this chapter all about Judy and the next one will be about Nick. The next few chapters will slowly blend both of their points of view together with the occasional single point of view chapter. The**


	2. Allies from the Past

**Chapter 2**

 **Allies from the Past**

"He shouldn't be to upset, he's only been separated from her for 10 years aannd three months, four at the most." Nick thought walking through the morning cold of Tundra Town. Nick was nervous, Nick chuckled at the thought of all he had been through and he was never so sure about anything then those times but when it came to confrontation with a friend he was always worried about losing a friend for some dumb argument they would forget in following months, especially a friend as good a Finnick.

As he rounded the corner of the last street the apartment complex he was headed for came into view. The apartment was neither his nor Finnick's, it actually belonged to some old friends. Three sisters all artic foxes, there was Jessica the oldest or just the leader of the three Nick new a lot about them but didn't know that much, Jamie the second oldest, she was the strongest of the three, she hated losing and it didn't matter what games, aruements, or friends especially the last one, and then there was the youngest of the three vixens Jasmine, the one Finnick has a crush on, she was the most and caring of the three, she was also the shyest of them, Nick notice many times that it prevented her from saying what could have been volumes in her life.

Nick stopped outside of the apartment complex his nervousness was really getting to him now, he had been back in Zootopia for a week, he knew he should have come here sooner but he wanted to get his bearings straight and see what's changed in the last ten years. Nick walked in into the apartment, was stopped by the call system that has you call into a specific apartment and get buzzed in. Nick chuckled and pulled out of his pocket a set of keys and unlocked the gate and walked through. He went up three floors and went to apartment 7C, an apartment he knew all to well. Nick grabbed the knob and slowly twisted it, "good it's unlock" he thought. In an instance he through the door open walked in and shut it behind him. He now in the middle of the room and he had four sets of eyes on him, two artic foxes, a fenneck, and to his surprise a very fimiliar oclet. Nick simled, and said.

"Freeze, all of you are under arrest"

"Nick!"

The two vixens Jessica and Jamie yelled running up to Nick to hug him nearly tackling him.

"Well hello to you to" Nick said barely catching himself from falling and finally returning the death hugging grip of the two vixens embrace. He let go to greet the other two.

"Well it's been sometime sense we've seen each other hasn't it, Tiff?" Nick recalled the octet's name Tiffany and how she hated it.

Nick turned to the fenneck to his right and decided to joke with him. Nick bent down and said in a childish way.

"Oh hey there little guy how you doing there?"

Nick was caught off guard and unlike with the vixens he was unable to keep himself from falling backwards as the fenneck tackle him.

"I want my van Nick"

"You'll get it Finnick, I promise, you've only been separated from it for 10 years and like 3 months calm down." Nick was choke as the fenneck was starting to strangle him.

"How long have you been back any way Nick? Cause I see that you only have the keys here to the apartment if you went to the lot, where my vans been parked for the last eleven years." Finnick starting to tighten his grip around Nick's neck.

"Like a week"

"A WEEK!, I'm going to kill you"

Nick knew at this moment he was going to die as it felt like the fenneck was going to break his neck. Nick started to coke and gag.

"Um Finnick is everything alright?"

As if on que Jasmine came out of the kitchen and when Finnick turned and saw he jumped off of Nicks chest and with a smile said.

"Jasmine everything's alright, oh and nick is back finally." Pointing at nick now getting up off the floor rubbing his neck where the fenneck had been successfully choking him. Jasmine turned and looked at him, she smiled.

"It's good to see you nick, are you hungry, thirsty?"

"No thank you I'm good." He turned to Finnick.

"We'll get your van later tonight, all I've done since I've been back is make sure the lot everything at the lot was good. We need to get going in fact if we want to get it registered, the DMV has sloths working at it and we'll be there all day." Nick of course ment no offense to the sloths it's just that they are slow mammals.

"Ok Nick, Tiff wanna come with?" Both Nick and Finnick looked at her.

"Alright I'll come with you two" She said.

"Good let's get going." Nick said.

"Your leaving? But you just got here nick" Jamie said.

"I know but I need to get Finnick's van back, I be long this time I swear. Goodbye Jamie, Jessica, Jasmine."

"Bye" Jessica said

"Goodbye Nick" Jasmine said

"You better come back" Jamie said.

With their goodbyes said they left.

It took maybe thirty minutes to get to the DMV in downtown, and to their surprise they saw a line going down the block and around the corner.

"This is going to be a long day indeed." Nick said.

They got in line and waited and waited and waited, they had no clue how long it took for them to get in the building but must have been around noon. Tiff saw something that got her attention.

"I'm going to go sit down" she said.

"Ok" nick replied.

"You can go sit down to nick, don't want to look to suspicious." Finnick said.

Nick knew he was looked at differently since he arrived and mammals noticed he was wearing his standard multiuse military coat but didn't know why.

"Why?"

"You've been back for a week and don't know, mammals have been worried the returning vets that have PTSD might go ballistic and kill mammals, it's not a pred prey thing because some mammals have been injured by both, it's just that their scared. You can go sit down."

"That's not good it might cause unwanted trouble." Nick said looking back at Tiff now sitting in a chair that could hold an elephant, Nick chuckled at the sight of it. Finnick looked at the chuckling fox towering above him start to yawn.

"You can go sit down, I'll be fine"

Nick looked at him curiously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides your the only one of us that's wearing that coat, I stopped wearing mine after a month, and Tiff got new clothes as soon as she got back, I've stayed in contact with the others and they put it away directly or noticed what it did and then did put it away, so I guess your the only one wearing our colors now."

Nick looked on his left shoulder and saw patch that identified his squad. It was was a circular patch with two rings, on the inner ring was an odd looking mammal of sorts on all four paws in an attack position, some would say it was quite grotesque do to its form and color. It had the head of a red fox with a wolf like snout but as it went down the upper body took on the form of a tiger but it was rhinoceros gray and its front legs were buffalo arms and polar bear paws, as it went back it took on a rabbit like form but had oclet fur it was like this down to its hind paws but it paws had claws which was very unusual, and it's tail was cheetah but with otter brown fur. It's outer ring had two sections of words, the top half, which labeled the the squad in bold capitalized letters, **CHIMERAS**. It's lower half had bold capitalized words in Latin, **FRATRES PER SANGUIS** which ment "BROTHERS BY BLOOD". Nick looked at his fenneck friend nodded and went to join Tiff in the multi sized mammal chair.

Hours later Nick and Tiff were still in the same chair but both mammals were asleep. Tiff was on the left side of Nick with her head on his shoulder, breathing peacefully. Nick was slightly tall than Tiff which was odd but no one paid attention, his head was rested on hers and his tail was wrapped around her providing stability and warmth for the two. Then an overjoyed fenneck came with papers in paw. He looked up at the two mammals.

"Ahem, should I leave you two alone so you can catch up with each other?"

Nick and Tiff woke up and looked at how they were wrapped up together and pushed away from each other slightly embarrassed. Nick eyed Finnick for a couple of minutes before speaking.

"So is the van registered?"

"Yes"

The fenneck said over joyed with the fact that he will get to soon drive his van once again. The fenneck looked above the two larger mammals at the clock that rested above their heads and noticed it said 6 p.m.

"Shit! We've missed the afternoon train and it doesn't come back through until 10."

"Guess that means were walking to happytown."

"That will take at least an hour Nick!" Finnick replied.

"If your van is as important to you as you have made it seem then being separated from it just a little longer won't hurt you."

The fenneck drew up an angry expression on his face. Nick smiled.

"Or you can wait the five hours it takes four the train to make its way around Zootopia and that is if there are no delays for a thirty minute ride."

The fenneck huffed out air as he knew nick was right. The hour walk was not bad.

"Alright Nick let's get going."

"Hey you two I've been wondering what's _the lot_ you are taking me to?"

Nick noticed Tiff had a curious look on her face, he smiled at her and his smile through her off guard.

"Its home Tiff its home"

The three left and before they knew it they had entered happy town with a few before dark, with nick in the lead, Finnick following closely behind him, and Tiff bringing up the rear. Nick was leading because he knew about how Happytown has become a low point in Zootopia so he lead them observing everything so they wouldn't run into trouble. They were now less than half a block from the lot and nick saw something that caught his attention so he stopped causing the others to run into him Nick knew his sudden stop wouldn't bring any unwanted attention with other mammals walking along the sidewalk, he pulled a map out of his pocket turned toward the others and looked like a tourist.

"What's the matter Nick have you forgotten where the lot is?" The fenneck said angrily while the oclet behind him was confused about the current situation.

"No, it's just this place sounded much better in the discription".

Nick said this looking at the fenneck and oclet while flicking his right ear continuously. Then both fenneck and oclet caught the ear signal and slowly turned their heads to look across the street and saw a torn up park with a lone mammal sitting on a bench moving their head to make an occasional glance up right towards the lot. They look back at Nick an nod, signaling they've spotted the mammal.

"Ah, now I've found where we are come on"

Nick then lead them to blocks further down and into an alley out the lone mammals view. Nick checking back to make sure they weren't followed by anyone.

"Ok, so you guys saw that obvious hint at _hey don't look here I'm trying to hide so my target won't spot me_ right, we need to see if max has found us." Nick said

"And if he has found us?, what do we do then?, do we let him or run?, and what about the others?, what about James?" Nick saw a face of worry on Tiff, a face that only came out when she was worried about James.

"Don't worry Tiff he can handle himself and he has john to help him anyone who tries to hurt them will have a reckoning". Nick put on a reassuring smile for Tiff, not that he didn't think they couldn't he really did believe it they were able to handle themselves alone they've proven it before, and together they were even better they may have not been Chimera brothers but being actual brothers made up for that. Nick turned to Finnick and lost his his smile for a look with purpose.

"we need to figure out who is watching the the lot and why?" Nick said

"I'll go" Finnick offered

"No, I won't risk it being max and not on good terms, if it is him we may already be in trouble, Jessica and the girls will be good max knows we wouldn't tell them anything so that end is tied up, but he may not be looking for you guys just me, I'll go and figure out who it is."

"And if it is Max and if he tries to get **cs13** from you, and learns you destroyed it?" Finnick said angrily.

"He'll leave you guys alone, he knows me well enough to know I wouldn't lie about that" The two looked at nick with biwilderment as he said that to them so light heartedly.

"And what do we do if or when he captures you?" Finnick said in a stern voice.

"Get the van in all the commotion, run, find the others and hide till you know they don't care about you, by the way how have you been keeping in touch with the others?"

"I've... we've been useing false addresses and there's vets in the working in the mail system that help us and don't ask any questions, why?" The fenneck was caught off guard by the foxes last statement, giving him and Tiff a shocked face.

"Because if he's ordered to he'll kill me he will do because he knows I know he has much to lose if he doesn't do it." Nick said looking away.

"You don't plan on coming back" Tiff said as more of a statement than a question.

"It's a greater possibility than me coming back." Nick said looking back at them with a sad face.

"But that will only happen if it's Max. Now stay here and keep a look out." Nick said with a grin to relieve his friends of a sadness that fell on them.

Nick left with haste because of a possible threat that now looms over him and his friends. Nick went around so he could enter the park from the opposite side that is facing the lot. I have to hurry the others are at risk the longer I take. Nick thought.

Nick entered the park with one thing in his mind who is on that bench and what do they have behind them. Nick was so focused on this that he didn't notice he had stepped on an old paper with his right paw it twisted and slipped. His mussels visibly tightened as he fell backwards to the ground. He looked at the bench where the lone mammal sat, he noticed the mammal didn't move in Nicks mess up.

Nick got up looking at his right hind paw and ankle " _thank you for your toughness Georgie or I'd be limping no"._ He sat next to the mammal still getting no reaction. Nick began identifying the mammal, bunny, female, athletic but not in a spec ops or military way, gray and white fur with the exception of her black tipped ears.

 _"She doesn't look like max sent her but I've been wrong before, I need see what she knows to know for sure."_ Nick thought

Nick needed to make conversation but there wasn't a way if she asked about him falling he could have gone from there but she didn't, she must be thinking about something very deeply. Then she began to chuckle and he saw his chance to interrogate her.

"What's so funny is it something in the paper?"

Nick almost couldn't keep from laughing when the bunny jumped from relization of him being there. Nick knew he had truly scared her by the look on her face so he put on a concerning look and played along.

"I'm sorry did I scare you? I didn't mean to"

"No, you just startled me that's all"

At this point Nick had crossed any kind of spec ops or military off by looking at her, could she be a common criminal? He looked away to continue the interrogation and make it look as to random mammals were talking to each other.

"So do you come here often?"

"Not as often as I should"

Nick raised his ear because she sounded like she choked out those last words. She sounded like she cared about others he needed to be sure. He saw what was in front of him knew just how to do that.

"Can't say I blame you now that I look at this place, the equipment is so rusted I'm surprised it hasn't fallen apart"

Nick wasn't lying he was actually surprised the equipment was still standing.

"I remember this place when it was actually nice, it would probably be filled with kits, I know it was when I was a kit, then again that was twenty some odd years ago, a lot can change in that time."

Nick regained his focus. He actually started to lose himself there. This had become horrible sense he was a kit.

"This place sounds like it was beautiful."

Nick got all he needed from the bunny. He knew with that last comment and how she said it that she wasn't a killer, she may be planning to rob the lot but she wouldn't hurt any one. Got up turned to leave but stopped.

"Well it was nice speaking to you miss but it seems I must be going, goodbye."

"Goodbye to you to" she replied.

Nick left in a hurry going the way he came to get back to Finnick and Tiff. He hoped she wasn't planning on robbing the lot and if she is hopefully she works alone. Nick couldn't risk exposing himself, she may not work for Max but the threat still exists, and if he exposes himself then he'll have to take Finnick and Tiff and go get the others.

Nick got back to the others and saw that they had made their way down deeper into the alley.

"Ok guys that mammal on the bench doesn't pose a bad threat but we still need to be careful."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BAD THREAT!"

The fenneck said angrily throwing a bottle at nick that barely managed to escape watching it fly out the alley across the street into the apposing alley where it finally broke on a dumpster.

"She doesn't work for Max but she may be planning on robbing the lot."

"Than we need to go get my van now!"

"No, if we go now she'll know how many of us there are and will get help to back her up which means we'll have an unknown number of assailants on us wanting and don't how many of them are armed and with what. We need to wait until nightfall and we have cover to hide they won't expect that."

"So we'll be hiding here for a little while longer than?" Tiff said.

"Not exactly" nick said with a smile.

 _"I can't believe I'm doing this"_ Tiff thought. Night had fallen and they were making their way to the lot but the way they were doing is what pissed her off. How did I get stuck in this situation.

Just a few hours earlier Nick took Tiff to a nearby thrift shop and got her new clothes.

"Tiff I need you to look like a criminal so you can break into the lot and trick whoever is hiding out."

"I know but do I have to dress like this?"

Tiff came out I've a dressing room in big dark clothes, up close it was obvious that she was an oclet in clothes for a lager species, but from a distance a mammal would have trouble identifying her.

"Yes, yes you do" Nick said with a smile

Tiff now cut directly into the lot and started heading for the wherehouse. She closed her eyes and exhaled and her ears snapped up and she could hear for an incredible distance. She heard Nick and Finnick get into position on the other side of the wherehouse, and it was muffled by the hood she was wearing but it sounded like the mammal from earlier was calling for help. She was now at the window, opened it and crawled in and shut the window behind her. She turned around and saw Nick and Finnick inside already. She opened the garage door and went back in towards Nick and whispered to him.

"I thick she called for help we need to go."

"No, not yet, go see what you can hear."

Tiff looked at Nick an then at Finnick who now must be his van. Tiff turned and walked partially out of the open door. Her ears flicked up and listened. She heard sirens, horns, and a faint breathing just feet to her right. She turned and walked in and signaled to Nick the location of the breathing. Nick returned singnal by telling her to return to the apartment in tundra town. She nodded and left out of the back of the wherehouse. Nick and Finnick watched Tiff leave.

Nick was in position where he was halfway hidden by the light coming in from outside when a bunny came running through the open door and said the most rediculos and cutest thing ever, which caused Nick and Finnick to turn around.

"Freeze!"

Nick chuckled st how the bunny was trying to be intimidating. He wanted her gone without incident so he decided to intimidate her by saying.

"You shouldn't be here, now leave."

Nick could tell that the bunny was getting inferiated.

"No, you shouldn't be here now get down on the ground and put your paws behind your head."

Her response caught nick off guard but he paid no attention to it. "I need to try harder" he thought. He took a step forward.

"And if I don't,"

"Then I'll have to use force"

Nick chuckled and started to walk forward.

"I'd like to see you try"

The bunny lunged at Nick and he would be lying if he said her speed didn't surprise him. Nick was able to push her away easily. "She is quite athletic, and this is the same bunny from earlier?" Nick thought. Nick was holding back he didn't want to hurt her, but he was holding to much back. She lunged at him again and this time got on his back, there were multiple ways he could have gotten her off but they would have hurt her and nick didn't want that. Then Finnick finally joined in and turned his vans head lights on, catching the bunny off guard, nick grabbed her and through her at a very large stack of boxes. He came to regret doing this because the boxes began to fall, he noticed they would have crushed the rabbit.

"Carrots" he yelled

Nick lunged at her but was to late the boxes landed on both of them. Nick pushed the boxes off of them and noticed the bunny wasn't moving he checked her pulse. "She's just unconscious, good she be fine"he thought.

Then three ZPD squad cars came rolling into the parking lot and stopped just outside the door officers rushing out pointing tranquilizer guns at the fox and fenneck.

"Freeze you both are under arrest!"

Nick now realized by what the bunny meant earlier. She's a cop. "a real live bunny cop, the world has changed" nick thought.

 **Authors Notes**

 **Sorry this chapter took longer I had some personal matters come up. Questions may have have arose like _why didn't nicks ankle hurt_ or _who is Max_ and _why wasn't Nick nocked out too?_ All these questions will be answered in do time. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Enemies or Friends

**Chapter 3**

 **Enemies or Friends**

"Stop struggling, make this easier on yourself" a police officer said while struggling to put the angry fenneck in the back of his squad car.

"No, let me go" the fenneck said struggling against his pawcuffs even more.

"Finnick stand down now and keep your mouth shut that's and order before you make this even worse on us" nick said angrily

The fenneck stopped struggling and looked at the fox being searched at the opposing vehicle, he knew his former commanding officer meant business so he did as he was told.

"Yes major general Wilde sir"

The officers around them stopped and looked at the fox, baffled at how he was able to stop the struggling fenneck in a minute and it took them there times as much time to put him cuffs or the military rank the fenneck just gave the fox, no mammal there could tell you what stopped them.

Nick was put into the car he was searched on mere moments ago and as soon as the door was shut he turned to look at an ambulance where a unconscious bunny was being loaded onto. He couldn't tell if she was alright from this distance as the ambulances back doors were being shut. The squad car he was in lurched forward in the opposite direction of the ambulance.

That was hours ago, nick didn't even know the time, it didn't bother him that he didn't know, mostly because they've found out how this was all a big misunderstanding but he was concerned about the bunny if she was seriously injured nick would have to get the others and run, that draw to much attention to him to stay.

Several hours ago after they checked his ID his background and Finnick's they came into his interrogation room and started to apologize up and down for the inconvenience and mistake. Form there Nick was able to negotiate Finnick's release and return of his van from there he had Finnick return to the girls home in Tundra Town and wait for him. Nick could have left to but he was told that he would be asked to come back to speak to the chief. A rhino walked into the room and looked down at nick.

"So Major General Wilde, the chief is here but has to go through his morning routine then he will speak with you in his office, is there anything I can get you while you wait?" Nick took a moment to think.

"No thank you I'm good, and please call me nick officer..?"

"McHorn" the rhino answered nicks question quickly. Nicks ears perked up to his name.

The rhino left nick in there alone. _"Could he really be his brother, he did tell us his brother was a cop, do the others all have some kind of tie to this city"_ nick thought.

An hour or so later a tiger walked in nick remembered this tiger as the one from last night.

"Hello Mr Wilde I am officer Fangmire" said the the tiger standing in front of nick now.

"Yes, I remember you, you were one of the officers that arrested me last night" nick said with a friendly smile. The tiger looked at him struggling as what to say next.

"Well..., um, yes I was and I would like to deeply apologize for that misunderstanding."

Nick noticed how Fangmire was having a hard time keeping eye contact with him. Nick was curious why? Nick hasn't done anything to receive this kind of treatment from him not that nick hasn't done anything to not get it, it must be their chief, him must be doing to them. _"Now I'm really interested in this chief of theirs, to instill this kind of fear in them"_ nick thought. Nick put on a gentle smile.

"It's alright, mistakes and misunderstandings happen all the time, and please just call me nick"

Fangmire looked up at nick and smiled as a wolf walked in and started to speak, when nick caught a very familiar smell come in on a light breeze, it was an incredibly faint smell most mammals wouldn't be able to detect it, but in an instance it grabbed nicks attention and was the only thing to hold it.

"Hey Fangmire, Bogo wants to see..."

"The bunny from last night she's here? Is she alright? Can I see her?"

The wolf looked at the fox in amazement at what he just said, Fangmire looked back and forth at two before speaking.

"Chief Bogo wants to see Mister... I mean nick here, Delgato?"

The wolf returned his attention back to the tiger.

"Yes he does" he turned to nick "if you would please follow me I'll take you to him"

Judy woke up in a strange room blinded by the bright lights that lit up the rooms. After her eyes adjusted to the brightness she noticed see was in a hospital room. After a few moments of thinking she recalled how she was fighting the suspect and was thrown incredibly hard at a wall of boxes that fell over on her, she remembered someone yelling carrots but thought she was hearing things as the boxes were going to fall on her.

 _"Ho No! Did the suspect get away? Did Delgato and Fangmire find me under those boxes? The chief is going to give me parking duty till I retire, ugh"_

Just then a female antalope dressed in a nurse outfit walked in.

"Oh your awake, how are you feeling?" The antalope said to Judy picking up a clipboard from a box on the side of the bed. Judy started to get up in a panic.

"The suspect did he get away? What happened?" Judy said. The antalope rushed to sit the panicked bunny back down.

"Don't worry, all that has been taken care of by officers Delgato and Fangmire, just relax and don't strain yourself, you had boxes 3 times your size fall on and they were just as heavy, your lucky you were nocked unconscious last night, we need to run a few more tests before we release you, now stay here while I go and get the doctor."

The nurse left and Judy was left speechless lying in her bed. She began scanning the room until she snapped her head to the right and made a face of horror at the clock on the wall, that said it was 6:30am. Judy began to panic and get up once again.

"Nurse!" she yelled.

The moose doctor and and nurse from before were able to calm Judy down after some time they explained the situation to her.

"Miss Hopps you are fine the chief said that once you were cleared to leave you had two hours to report to his office. Now calm down so we can get you cleared"

Judy stopped and did as she was instructed by the doctor. She glanced over at the clock from earlier, it said it was now 7:00 in the morning. _"today is going to be a long day"_ she thought.

Judy opened the door to her small apartment walked in and shut the door behind her, she stopped and sighed heavily. She was exhausted. She walked over to her bed and nearly threw herself on it. She looked to her left at the clock in the window, 8:00am. She was cleared from the hospital at 7:30, which meant she needed to be at the station at 9:30. _"I need to take a shower"_ she thought.

Judy proceeded to get up and get ready to head down to the shared bathrooms in her apartment complex when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw her parents were muzzle timing her. She put on an expression like she was fine and answered.

"JUDY!, what happened are you alright?" Her parents said simultaneously. Judy cringed at he parents yelling.

"I'm fine I was just nocked unconscious last night, that's all I know on what happened" Judy put on a smile to reassure her parents. Her parents looked at Judy wanting to say something but didn't so Judy continued.

"Now I now you guys want to talk but I'm very busy and I need to be in work in an hour, I promise I'll talk to you guys later" Judy said trying to convince her parents to end the conversation. The too older bunnies looked at each other and back at Judy before her mother spoke up.

"Alright Judy, but call us as soon as you can alright"

"I promise" Judy said with a smile before her parents hung up. Judy sighed.

"Don't you need to get ready for work?"

"Shut up pronk, she just lied to her parents"

"No you shut up"

"No you shut up"

Once again judys anoyiing neighbors were yelling at each other. Judy rolled her eyes and looked at the clock now saying 8:05, Judy got up and proceeded to to get ready for the long day.

Judy was walking up the steps of the ZPD building thinking on what kind of treatment she would get for last night. Praise for being such a dedicated officer or being known as a failure for being easily taken down. As she walked through the door she noticed the clock above the front desk say it was nearly nine o'clock. At the front desk she noticed Clawhauser, Delgato, and Fangmire. As she got closer to the front desk she noticed Clawhauser was talking to the others about some new Gazelle promotion, he stopped when he caught sight of Judy.

"Judy your here? Are you alright? Tell me what happened last night I've only gotten slim details and I want to know m..."

The other two officers have turned to look at the bunny and she couldn't tell if they were happy or angry to see her, Fangmire certainly didn't mind interrupting Clawhauser.

"Well look who decided to show up, Bogo wants to speak with you about the suspects you caught last night" fangmire said catching judys attention.

"He does?" Judy looked at Fangmire and a sense of pride was starting to grow in her.

"Yes he does, I need to go check up on one that's still here, see you guys later" Fangmire said walking away. Judy had a curious expression grow on here face at fangmires last sentence and started to inquire what he meant.

"Wait what do you mean check up on the..."

"HOPPS MY OFFICE NOW!" Bogo said looking down from the third storie balcane of the ZPD precinct.

Judy walked into Bogos office, he was now talking on the phone.

"Please send him in here immediately"

Bogo hung up and gestured toward the chair across from his desk. Judy sat in the chair and waited for Bogo to speak. They both sat there in silence before Bogo began to speak.

"I specifically told you to observe and report nothing more, now I have a vet who just got home and the first thing that happens to him is that he is arrested for braking and entering his own home" The buffalo said looking down at the bunny sitting in an oversized chair across from his desk.

"Sir, I had no clue who he was, he also made no attempt to identify himself" Judy said confident in her reply.

"He didn't have to when he thought he was being robbed" the buffaloes temper seemed to have let up some. Bogos words confused Judy.

"What do you mean, I gave him no reason to think I was robbing him." Judy had a look of confusion on her. Bogo put on his glasses and picked some papers off his desk.

"I have multiple reports of eyewitnesses saying a strange mammal sitting alone in an abandoned park, and one eyewitness saying you didn't conduct your duty properly, not properly identifying yourself as an officer of the law, and lunging yourself st the suspect without warning." Bogo was now looking back at Judy.

"I..I..." Judy began to struggle under the buffaloes gaze.

"You will apologize to Mr. Wilde and will await his response if it has you fired or not, do I make myself clear" Bogo said now leaning over his desk.

"Yes sir" Judy said hers ears behind her head. At that moment she felt like a complete failure.

At that moment the door to Bogos office opened and a boar walked in, catching Bogo by surprise.

"Mayor Boarington what do I owe the pleasure for?" Bogo said obviously forcing a smile.

"Cut it Bogo, I heard about what Hopps did, and you can bet if I heard the press has and are already trying to make this look bad."

Bogo looked at the mayor and huffed.

"Officer Hopps please wait outside"

Judy did not need second telling, she immediately got out of the chair and exited Bogos office and took place in one of the chairs outside his office. Judy saw Delgato walking her way with Fangmire and... a very familiar fox, that left her confused as Delgato held Bogos office door open for the fox to enter alone.

"Mister Wilde" Bogo said the door shut.

Nick couldn't help smiling as he walked past the now utterly confused bunny. _"She doesn't look seriously injured"_ he thought. He nodded to officer Delgato now holding the door open for him.

"Mister Wilde" A buffalo behind a desk said.

"Please just call me Nick" nick said keeping his smile on his face.

"He can't it's against the rules" A boar to nicks right said.

"Mister Wilde this is Mayor Boarington, and Mayor this is two star general Nick Wilde" Bogo said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you Mister Wilde" Boarington said.

"The pleasure is mine and please call me Nick, Mister Wilde was my father" Nick said shaking Boaringtons hoof.

"As you know Mister Wilde the miss understanding that happened last night, we would like to deeply apologize about it and hope you understand the mistake that was made." Bogo said trying his best to sound apologetic which wasn't his strong suit.

"Apology accepted" nick said with no hesitation, leaving both buffalo and boar surprised. _"I need to keep this quiet"_ nick thought.

"It was an accident and nothing more, it's just..." nick was a little embarrassed by the situation he was in

"Just what?" Bogo said.

"I would like it if this not put on any records, it just doesn't look good when you're asked if you were actually arrested for breaking into your own house." Nick asked nervously.

"That is something we can do for you Mister Wilde" Bogo said.

"Just one problem Mister... Nick" Boarington spoke up.

"And what's that?" Nick asked

"You see if the media gets ahold of this it's not something that can be denied, or it will be very bad for all of us." Boarington said.

Nick smiled, and this caught both buffalo and boar off guard, they were both expecting a different reaction from the fox.

"I have a plan that we could use to fix that if the need arises" Nick said

The suspense of sitting alone has gotten to Judy, Fangmire and Delgato left as soon as they had came with the fox. _"There's no way he's telling the truth, but he was wearing that coat, and if he is I just made his life a hole lot harder"._ Judy thought putting her face in her paws she was being filled with guilt. Then the door to Bogo's officer opened starting her, and three mammals exited.

"Thank you for being very understanding Mister Wilde" Boarington said.

"Yes thank you Mister Wilde" said Bogo.

"No problem accidents are by accident, and please just call me Nick" said the same fox that had entered now standing a couple of feet away from Judy.

"You know we can't do that Mister Wilde" Boartington said. At this point Judy had gotten up and started walking towards the fox.

"Yes, you can't blame me for trying, and if you don't mind I need to be leaving, you have the address I'm staying at should you need to contact me." Nick said shaking the board hoof and then going for the water buffaloes hoof. At this point Judy was now behind the fox, and when she spoke up she surprised the boar and buffalo, then there expressions turn to anger.

"Mister Wilde?" The fox turned to look at her smile still on his muzzle.

"You may not recognize me but I am the officer from last night and I would like to..." Judy was then interrupted by the the very fox she was apologizing to.

"Are you alright carrots?, you weren't badly injured were you?, I didn't know the boxes would fall or that I threw you that hard" the fox now had a worried expression on his face.

Judy was stopped by the name he called her, she was almost about to tell him how degrading it was to call her that, but then a huff that could normally be dismissed as heavy came from behind the fox and Judy noticed and angry look on Bogo, which meant "don't mess this up".

"I'm fine Mister Wilde, it's just that I wanted to..." Judy was not making eyes contact with the fox until she was interrupted once again by him.

"Good, I was worried that I may have actually hurt you by mistake, and please just call me Nick" the fox said noticeably getting relaxed surprising the mammals around him.

"Mister Wilde..." Judy continued

"Nick" the fox said

"What?" Judy was puzzled once again by why she was interrupted.

"My name is Nick not Mister Wilde" the fox said. Judy was puzzled by why the fox had interrupted her over something as meaningless as by he was called.

"Mister... Nick I would like to formally apologize for what I did last night I jumped to conclusions and did not follow procedures and any inconveniences that I have brought apon you by my actions." Judy said this looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"That's alright, it was an accident and by what I hear you were alone and you thought I was a mammal involved with a string of robberies, only those who don't look at the situation logically would get upset." Nick moved to where the buffalo, boat, and bunny were all in view.

"Now if you don't mind I must be leaving so I can let my friends know everything is alright, Mayor Boarington, Chief Bogo, Carrots." Nick said looking at each one and nodding.

"Also carrots pleased don't strain yourself working to hard, don't want you to get hurt because of me throwing you" nick said smiling.

The fox then waved goodbye and left. Leaving the three mammals there in awe at how the vulpine treated the entire situation. Then the buffalo spoke up.

"Hopps go home your on leave for a week"

"But sir!?" Judy said not know what to say.

"No, just go home" the buffalo said turning to the boar.

"Is there anything else I can help you with mayor?"

"No, now I have a meeting to get to goodbye"

The boar and buffalo left leaving the bunny in awe not knowing what to do. She felt angry towards the fox for calling her carrots.

As nick left the building and started walking to get to the apartment he chuckled as his thoughts. _"I can't believe I actually got away with calling her carrots and her boss let me"_ nick saw a ZTA station sign and headed towards it. _"I better hurry before the others get to worried, don't want Finnick to kill me for making Jessica and the others worry."_ Nick knew Finnick and Tiff would be fine but the three vixen sisters would lose their minds worried about Nick. He knew this because this isn't the first time he's been taken in by the police and the girls worried about him every time.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Alright heres my next chapter. I haven't decided on length of my chapters my goal is to leave you wanting more. Also I want a cover picture but my problem is I'm not an artist so I'm asking you guys to help me on chapter two I described the emblem on nicks coat I want that for the cover picture, I plan on have the next chapter out by may 20-25. If someone would like to help me please contact be sending me a pm or leave a review or just leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far.**


	4. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 4**

 **The Journey Begins**

 _"I can't do this"_ Judy thought as she threw the book in hers to the desk in front of her, she leaned back in the chair. She wore and expression of boredom then her phone rang and her ear lifted then another ring and she nearly fell out of her chair lunging to grab it. She read the screen and it identified the caller a Clawhauser. _"He should be working, why is he calling me?"_ Judy thought. She answered the phone.

"Hello?, Clawhauser why are you..." Judy began as she was interrupted by the mammal on the other side of the phone.

"Hopps"

 _"Bogo?! Why is he calling me? And on Clawhausers phone?"_ Judy thought frantically, and timidly answered him.

"Yes?, Chief Bogo"

"Have you read the paper today?, because I have and I don't like the front page, I want you to come in as soon as possible and don't keep me waiting, and wear casual outing clothes."

"Yes sir" Judy answered hurriedly answered.

There was a click as signal that that mammal on the other side hung up. _"What is in the paper that could make Bogo want me to come in?"._ Judy looked over at the clock in the window, 12:00. It was now noon so the paper has gotten to far but in this city that was far enough. _"Better get going"_ Judy thought.

Thirty minutes later Judy was walking up the steps of the ZPD. _"What is in the paper that is so horrible"_ Judy thought as she recalled the trip over.

Mammals that normally acknowledged her didn't pay attention to her or if they did they would have had a hateful attitude towards her. As she walked in the ZPD she stopped amazed at what she saw.

"Hey, is everything alright carrots?"

Judy was nocked out of her amazement by the fox that put her in it.

"What are you doing here?" Judy asked curiously.

"I'm here because of our deal" the fox said with a smile.

"What deal? I didn't make a deal with you" Judy said agitated.

"Oh, the deal is not between you and I, but me and Bogo, but the deal does concern you." The fox said with a devilish grin

"HOPPS! MY OFFICE NOW!" Bogo yelled from the third story.

"You better go" the fox said turning from the bunny.

As the fox began walking away he thought about how eventful his day had been and how it was going to still be. _"It all started this this morning"_ Nick took a seat in another one of Zootopias multi species seats that was obviously built for a larger species.

As Nick got out of the recliner he had to admit the sleeping arrangements put a smile on his face. Tiff had taken the sofa, while he had the recliner, Jessica and Jamie shared a bed in one of the two rooms while Nick had tricked Finnick into sharing the second room and bed with Jasmine. _"I wonder how they are doing this morning?"_ Nick thought as he began walking to the second room. He opened the door just enough to sneak a glance, he chuckled. Last night the fenneck was nearly hanging off the bed to make sure the much larger vixen had enough room, and now the fenneck was wrapped in the vixens arms in the middle of the bed.

"What's so funny?" Tiff was now sitting on the couch.

"Nothing" Nick smiled as he silently shut the door.

Nick walked back into living room and noticed Tiff was not there. He searched for her again but once again did not see her.

"Hey Nick I'm hungry and all they have is food that needs to be made" Tiff said walking out of the kitchen.

"That seems just about right" Nick said grabbing his chin and noticed a puzzling look from Tiff.

"You see Tiff, me and Finnick have spent many a night here and those girls knew the only way to keep us here long enough to wake up and see us was to to fill their kitchen with the promise of a home cooked meal." Nick said with a smile on his face. Nick looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30

"The girls will start getting up within the hour if you want to wait." Nick said turning back to Tiff.

"No I hungry now!" Tiff said angrily.

"Alright I'll make you something just calm down." Nick said raising his paws just below his muzzle surrendering trying to keep Tiff quiet.

"Here you go little girl" Nick said teasingly putting an omlet in front of her at a round table half an hour later.

"Thank you" Tiff said as she began eating.

Nick began looking around the kitchen and noticed the mess he made.

"So what's for breakfast?" Jamie said walking in.

"Omlets, sit down I'll make you one" Nick said walking over to the stove preparing it for an extreme amount of cooking.

"I want one too!" Jessica said coming in now taking a seat next to Jamie, who was sitting next to the left of Tiff.

"Ok, ok just be patient" Nick said obviously starting to hurry.

"Are you alright Nick do you need help?" Jasmine said walking into the the kitchen.

"Naw he's got it" Finnick said "He's using the skills he's best with" The fenneck said with a grin. Nick put on a devious smile and faced the fenneck.

"So Finnick tell me how did you sleep last night? Did you toss and turn like a mad bear?" Nick said walking closer to the fenneck.

"I... Um..." the fenneck said obviously embarrassed.

"You did something like a bear but it wasn't tossing and turning was it? More like hugging." Nick said looking at Jasmine who looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm going to my van!" The fenneck said angrily.

"Your van or Jasmine?" Nick said with a puzzling look.

"What?!" The fenneck said turning around. "I said I was going to my van"

"I mean which do you care about more your van or your Jasmine" Nick said those last words with a bit of emphasis to get to Finnick and earning a slight squeak from Jasmine making everyone look at her. Nick looked back at Finnick with a cunning smile.

"So which one Finnick?" Nick put on a curious expression.

"My... um..." the fenneck said obviously struggling to speak.

"Your what? Your van or your Jasmine?" Nick said with a curious expression but saying it with a tone that would get to Finnick and surprisingly getting another squeak from Jasmine.

The fenneck started looking around at the mammals looking at him wondering what his answer will be. His eyes then fell apon the mammal in question and she too was starring deeply at him, it was obvious he couldn't handle the current situation and he wanted out.

"I'm going for a walk!" The fenneck started running for the door.

"I'll have food for you in like fifteen minutes!" Nick yelled quickly after the fenneck before the door slammed shut. Nick turned around to continue making food for the others.

Tiff pondered at what just transpired before her and it must have be obvious because Jessica spoke up.

"Finnick likes Jasmine but he's too scared to admit it, and she is to afraid to admit that she likes him to."

"Stop it Jess!" Jasmine yelled.

"Why is it true?" Jamie asked

"Um..." Jasmine looked down and put her paws together.

"Ok girls stop picking on her that's my job" Nick said walking up to the tables with a couple of plates putting one in front of Jamie and the other in front of Jasmine.

"That's not what I'm curious about" Tiff said "In fact that's the part that makes sense."

"Then what are you curious about Tiff?" Jasmine said quickly surprising everyone except Tiff it didn't fase her.

"Nick told me about that promise of a home cooked meal but why would Finnick come back if he made it" Tiff felt like she was missing something and she felt like it even more as the vixens around the table broke out in laughter.

Noticing the confusion Tiff was in Jessica spoke up. "You see Tiff we didn't promise to make food for the boys, WE made Nick promise to make food for us" Nick came walking up to the table with more plates in paw, setting one in front of Jessica and the other at the empty chair of the table and walking out of the room, catching everyone's gaze.

"You see Tiff we may be three vixens who live alone but me and Jamie don't cook or we would burn the building down, Jasmine does the cooking and she only knows how to cause because nick got her hooked on it..."

"Where did Nick learn to cook?" Tiff said interrupting Jessica, and her response started with a sigh.

"We don't know, we just know that he can, and long ago when we first met the boys they were wondering the city doing who knows what, we felt bad for them, and every time we asked about them they evaded the questions, and when we had them stay the night a couple of times they wouldn't be here in the morning so..." Jessica looked around the kitchen "then one day they cooked for us, well it was mostly nick, we were about done with them and the trouble they were causing us but after that meal we made them... Nick promise to stay and make us food the next morning, and they've kept that promise, even now"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be invasive" Tiff said leaning forward in her as the vixen across from her loooked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"No, it's alright it's just, we were so worried we were going to lose them when they got drafted." Jessica said now in more calm tone not as if she was about to burst into tears.

"They were drafted?" Tiff said now curious about her ex commanding officers, and gaining curious expressions from the three vixens also.

"What do you mean?" Jamie now said in an agitated tone. Tiff knew she had to think of something to tell them and quickly.

"What's wrong Tiff? You look like something is wrong with you, are feeling sick" Jessica said.

"I... well..." Tiff was having trouble of thinking of something to tell then until her saving grace walked in.

"We didn't tell others we were drafted, we let them think we were signed up for it." Nick said walking in with wet fur, a new scent, and new clothes on, he obviously took a shower.

"Why Nick?" Jessica asked

"It didn't matter, we were there and nothing was going to change that" Nick said in a defensive tone. The door then opened and slammed shut by a worried fenneck.

"Nick, where are you?, we've got a problem!" The fenneck said looking for the vulpine.

"In the kitchen, what's the matter?" Nick said worried about the fenneck or what he did. The fenneck came rushing in with a roll of paper.

"READ THIS NOW!" Finnick said shoving the roll into nick arms which was quite surprising do to their obvious size differences.

Nick opened the paper and noticed it was a newspaper, the Zootopia Zews to be exact. Air was a small but widely distributed newspaper in Zootopia, and jaw dropped when he read the headline.

"What's wrong Nick?" Jessica said

Nick was snapped out of his trace towards the newsroom. "The newspaper it... it caught me off guard."

"What's in it?" Jessica said.

"Read it for yourself" Nick said as he threw the paper on the table for the vixens and oclet to read. Their jaws dropped at it what they read.

The paper read its headline as _The Unwanted Hero_ as it showed a picture of nick from his left side being walked into the ZPD by a wolf officer, the following paragraph was what stunned them the most. _As seen in the photograph above, Two Star General, and decorated vet, Nick Wilde was arrested around midnight for breaking and entering into his own home, General Wilde was the leader of the Chimera Squadron, which was one of the leading groups that lead the final attack and ended the war, and he returns home to get arrested for trying to get into his own home, the lead officer was Judith Hopps, there was a struggle between the two and officer Hopps was nocked unconscious, she checked out of Zootopia General Hospital yesterday morning, General Wilde's condition is also still unknown, it is believed that he was released midday yesterday as well. The hero of many mammals everywhere, Judith Hopps (picture to the right), now arrested a mammal who fought to prove he was more than a predator, now being treated less than that. We all thought Judy was the beginning of change for all mammal kind but is she like most bunnies and she hates foxes just because their foxes. We are looking to get a interview with General Wilde and Officer Hopps._

The newspaper then trailed off into other articles, the vixens looked stunned up at Nick.

"Is this true Nick?" Jessica asked

"No, it's not" Nick said leaning against the frigid

"Then what really happened!" Jamie said in a angry tone

"I..." nick began as the phone began ringing and all of the mammals stopped to look at at the phone on the wall as if it didn't happen. It rang again, and just as it began the third rang nick picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello, this is Nick Wilde, who is this?" Nick said a little impatiently.

"This is Cheif Bogo, I'm sorry Mister Wilde did I wake you?" Bogo said almost sounding sympathetic

"No, Cheif Bogo, I..., let me guess, your calling about this mornings paper?" Nick said in a more gentle tone, and gaining a surprising glacé from the other mammals in the room.

"I see you've read the paper already." Bogo replied

"Yes, and I have to admit I don't like where it's going" Nick replied in a uneasy tone

"You remember our agreement Mister wilde?" Bogo asked impatiently

"Yes, I can come to you so we can better discuss this, if you want but the ZTA won't be here till 10, and it's a two hour ride to downtown, so I won't be there till noon" Nick asked scratching the underside of his muzzle remembering the train system schedule and the only other one he could of gotten was already gone.

"I can send a squad car to come and get you, so you don't have to spend that long for a ZTA ride, it can be there in thirty minutes, how is that?" Bogo said

"That is just fine" Nick said with a smile as he heard the buffalo on the other side hang up the phone. Nick put the phone down.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Jessica said

"In thirty minutes some officers from the ZPD will be here to get me... oh and Finnick you have food on the table" nick said as he turned to walk into the living room.

The next thirty minutes were spent in complete silence not one of them dare speak, of course only half of them knew why he was truly going, but they all knew he had to go. Then the silence was broken.

 _BUZZ_

It was the call sound that was made when someone pressed a button on the room ID pad in the lobby. Jessica walked up the the intercom and pressed a button.

"Who is it?"

"Officers Delgato and Fangmire are here to pick up Mister Wilde"

Nick had snuck up behind Jessica and continued the the conversation with the officers with the vixen in between him and the intercom.

"Sorry but there's not a mammal here by the name of _Mister Wilde_..." nick purposefully drug out the name "there is a _Nick Wilde_..." nick one again dragging out the name "but I don't know why officers would be coming for such a nice young mammal?"

"Very funny Mister Wilde, please come down so we can go Bogo was very serious about getting you quickly and I don't want him and more upset that he already is" The mammal on the other side of the intercom was Fangmire by the sound of it.

"Ok, just let me get my coat and I'll be down" Nick said childishly.

Nick turned around and went for his coat leaving Jessica there dazed at what happened. Nick started to put his coat on as he started for the door.

"Ok guys I'll be back soon, alright?" Nick said as he opened up door and left leaving the others wondering if he was stating or asking about he was doing.

As nick entered the lobby he saw officers Delgato and Fangmire were standing patiently, waiting for the fox. Nick opened the walked through the gate and greeted the officers.

"And how are you two today?" Nick put on a smile realizing how he was a horrible small talk mammal, but the reply by the tiger and wolf made he relax because they didn't realize it, _"guess having the same mammals around you for nearly ten years will do that to you"_ Nick thought.

"Can we get going, Bogo seemed really impatient when we left" Fangmire said

"I noticed when I first meet him he seemed like he was having a really hard time trying to be nice to me, is it because I'm a fox?" Nick asked with a puzzled look.

The two officers looked at each other and back at the fox before one of them spoke up

"It's not you or the fact that your a fox, Bogo just has a hard time being nice in general, all officers just assume it's what happens when you become police chief" Delgato said

"Ok, let's get going" Nick said

The three mammals left the building and got into the police cruiser. The ride had been silent for some time when nick grew a devilish smile and looked at the two officers from the back of the car.

"Have I ever told you two the story of _The Streak_?" Nick asked

The officers were once again puzzled by what the fox said, Fangmire in the passenger seat looking back at Nick then at Delgato driving then back at Nick.

"No" Fangmire said cautiously

"Oh, you're going to love it" Nick said with a chuckle.

"Wait he was covered?" Fangmire said laughing

"Yes he was head to toe and it took me the entire ambush to realize it" Nick said

"Oh that poor mammal" Delgato said laughing as well.

"Poor him?!, poor us, me and the others had to live with that smell for a week before it washed out" nick said.

Delgato and Fangmire started laughing as they pulled into parking lot of the ZPD. Delgato and Fangmire walked Nick into the building and up to Bogos office. Nick looked at the door that lead into the office. _"Well there's no turning back now"_ nick thought.

"What?, No!" Judy said looking up at the buffalo behind his desk.

"It's either you do this or you lose your badge permanently, understood" Bogo said putting his huffs on the desk and standing up in the process.

"Yes sir" Judy said reluctantly

"Good, now the mayor has set up a special account for you to pay for what ever you and Mister Wilde do, and this is coming from tax payers so don't go spending on what ever, understood" Bogo said as he pull out a card to hand to Judy.

"Yes sir" Judy said taking the card from Bogo.

"Good" Bogo replied

Judy left Bogos office and found nick sitting in chair leaning back, and what looks like him talking to himself. _"He must be suffering from something to be talking to himself, and you go and make his life harder Judy"_ she actually felt bad for the fox, as she got closer she mostly saw the underside of his muzzle, his jaw stopped moving, Judy thought he must have herd her walk up.

"Okay Mister Wilde if your ready we can go now" Judy asked politely and got no response from the fox.

"Mister Wilde are you alright?" Judy was starting to get worried about the fox, who response made her heart jump.

He shifted to his right and started mumbling.

"Run bunny run" the fox said as he finished shifting, he was now almost laying on his right side.

Judy was put into a rage at what she saw. The fox before her was asleep in the chair, Judy was so angry she grabbed the fox by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen you, don't go making a fool of me or the..." Judy was interrupted by the slumbering fox.

The foxes eyes opened wide and what puzzled Judy was they had worry like no other in them.

"Get down John!" Nick then pushed Judy to the floor and covered her like something was about to hurt her, she saw his eyes were once again closed as if they were never going to open again. Nick eyes opened to seeing a bunny, but not the one he expected. He looked up and around and rolled back off of Judy, several officers had come over and helped Judy up.

"Wilde you dumb fox?" Judy started saying in an angry tone but it soon faded when she looked apon the worried fox now pushing away officers who walked over to help him up.

"Where am I? Don't touch me!" Nick said pushing the officers away again.

"Nick are you alright?"Judy said walking closer to the fox getting his attention.

"Who are you? How do you know me? Where am I?" Nick said starting to show hostility towards the mammals surrounding him.

"Your in the ZPD, Zootopia Police Department, you here because a mistake I made, my name is Judith Hopps" Judy felt a wave of guilt and sympathy for the fox. _"He actually suffers from PTSD and I just put him in this situation"_ she thought.

"The ZPD I... I can't... I... I was..." the fox was struggling to process what was going on, and the officers around him backed up to give him room except for the bunny that continued to move closer.

As bunny got up to the fox and bent down on one leg she wanted to show him that he was safe.

"It's alright Nick, were not going to hurt you" she put her paw on his leg to show she meant no harm.

Nicks eyes went wide, his ears shot up, and his body stiffened. His left ear started to flick repeatedly.

"Nick... Nick are you alright?" Judy tried to get the fox to respond.

The fox seemed lifeless except for his flicking ear. Judy grabbed him by his shoulders to get his attention as she noticed he wasn't breathing, she leaned in close to listen for his breathing and couldn't hear anything, except for the flicking of his ear.

"Nick breath!" Judy started to shake him to get him to respond.

"Please Nick! I'm sorry just breath please, you can leave and never see me again just breath" Judy stopped shaking him as she looked down and started crying.

Nick then took in a silent deep breath, his ear stopped flicking and he started blinking. He looked about and noticed the bunny holding onto him crying.

"Tell me are you bunnies always this emotional?" Nick said smiling.

"Nick! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had PTSD, please don't hate me" Judy said now hugging the fox.

"It's alright and I don't really have PTSD... like you think" nick said looking down rubbing the back of his neck with his paw.

"What do you mean nick?" Judy said genuinely concern for the fox.

"How about we go out to lunch and I'll tell you deal" nick said with a smile.

"Deal" the bunny said jumping up enthusiastically.

The two mammals then left, leaving the group of officers behind them confused at what just happened.

 **Authors Notes**

 **Ok guys I'm very sorry about the late upload it took longer to write this chapter than I expected. Now the moment I... we've been waiting for "opens inbox moths fly out, opens and closes repeatedly, sighs" ok I was hoping to present some wonderful art and a cover photo for this but I guess I have to keep looking for the one. Also I will be uploading my work to DeviantArt and Wattpad.(my username is still the same Mike62245) I am working on archiveofourown but I'm waiting to hear back from them, as soon as I can I will let you know when I'm putting it on archive. So please let me know what you think or if you have any questions leave a review or pm me about it.**


	5. The Deal

**Chapter 5**

 **The Deal**

"Here you two go, is there anything else I can get you?" An antelope waitress said putting two garden salads on the table in front of Nick and Judy.

"No thank you, this will do" nick responded with a smile.

"Alright just give me a call if you need anything" the waitress turned and left Judy and Nick there.

"So Judy what is it you want to know?" Nick asked as he started eating his salad.

Nick noticed the silence coming from Judy as she blankly started at him, he swallowed the food he was chewing on.

"Are you alright?, is it the place or the food?" Nick asked snapping Judy out of her trance.

"No everything is alright, he he" judy said quickly taking a bit of her salad.

Nick sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. He really didn't think it was the place or the food, of course he only heard of the place and recommended it, it was more luxurious then he intended, they were seated by a window and the chairs and table were specially designed to look like they belong together and the chairs were extremely comfortable, and nick did order for the both of the both them mostly because he didn't intend to finish the meal, niether does he want to get started about the outrageous price for just one of the two salads. This was obviously not the right place to bring her to, the high class businesses that lined the streets in both directions were for special tailors to car dealerships that all were selling something and all had signs that showed dollar sign with four to seven digits following, if this outside the window doesn't already give off what the idea of the restaurant it is then what would, the Blue Moose was meant for the rich or high class even romantic couples. _"I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea, I didn't know what this place was like"_

"What do you want to know?" nick said.

"What do you mean nick?" Judy was generally confused at what he said.

"The deal was that if we went out to lunch I would answer your question" Nick said sitting up, starting to eat his salad once, mostly because of the price.

"Why didn't you tell me you had PTSD, and what do you mean its not like the PTSD I know, why did you call me John and then tackle me to the floor, and what was the deal you made with Bogo?" Judy asked nick in rapid, careless manor only noticing it when the fox started to choke on his food.

"I'm sorry, but one at a time carrots" Nick said holding his throat.

Judy let huff of air before saying "please don't call me that I have a name, you know"

" I know you have a name, and I know what it is, but if you don't like that I can call you cute little bunny" Nick said in a playful tone.

"Don't call me cute!' Judy ears dropped when she realized she said that to loud.

"Then carrots it is, now which question do you want me to answer?' Nick said leaning forward onto one arm, with a serious tone.

"What do you mean?, you said you would answer my questions" Judy continued with caution.

"I said I would answer your question, not questions, now which one?" Nick said with a sly grin.

Judy let out another huff in defeat, as the fox before her had put up a wall to perfect himself, she knew she couldn't get around the wall nick put up. "why didn't you tell me... or at least say you had PTSD?"

Nick leaned back in his chair. "well I see it like this, thats not how you start out a conversation with someone you just met, _Hello my name is Nick Wilde, nice to meet you, oh and by the way I have PTSD,_ that isn't what I see as properly starting out a conversation." nick said in serious way that made Judy think he was joking until she interrupted the following moment of silence

"WHAT!" Judy dropped down when she realized she had yelled again.

"And I'm not going for the _look at the disabled vet_ look. It's hard enough trying to find a job as a fox, but to be a fox with PTSD it might as well as be impossible." Nick said as he started to clean his teeth with a clawed finger.

"that can't be your answer, that doesn't count, and didn't you tell me it wasn't PTSD" Judy said trying to get the fox to say more.

"I answered your question I never said you would like the answer, and I said it was't the kind of PTSD that you know." Nick said in a playful tone, leaning forward once again but this time putting his elbows on the table and his head on his fists.

This left Judy in awe, as the fox before her had put up a wall around himself that she wasn't expecting. There was a moment of silence between the to and it would have gone on had moose not walked up caring a very familiar paper.

"Is everything alright Mister Wilde?" the moose asked

Nick looked the moose up and down noticing the name tag he had on, _Manager_ and below that read _F._ _Bluu_. "Everything is alright Mr. Bluu, and please call me Nick" the fox said politely.

The moose looked at the fox. "Alright Mister Wilde, is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Can we get the check and please just call me Nick, Mister Wilde was my father" Nick said politely.

"Of course Mist... Nick, One moment please" Moose said and started walking away out of view.

"How did he know your name?" Judy asked curiously

"I know mammals carrots, I make secret spy novels look like Childs play." Nick said with a devilish grin at the bunny, which in return gave a look of disappointed disbelief.

"Didn't you see the newspaper in his arms, more specifically under his left arm, which is probably the only reason we got a table in here, or the fact that he didn't acknowledge you at all, tells me he may not be a fan of you." Nick said with a smile.

Judy was once again left in awe as she noticed he was right about it, the moose manager had the morning paper, the restaurant was to high class looking to allow walk-ins, and the moose manager didn't at all acknowledge Judy. _"speak of the devil"_ Judy thought as she saw the manager walking back to the table with a small tray, which she presumed had the check on it.

"Here you go Mist... Nick" The Moose laid the tray on the table and walked away.

Judy was just about reach for the tray when nick already had it in front of him, examining it in his paw. He laid it down and pulled out roll of money from his pocket, laid some bills out on the table and got out the chair and started walking away. Judy reached over and pulled the tray over her to look at the check, her jaw dropped at the amount due, it was seventy five dollars before the discount that was placed one of the salads dropping it to thirty eight dollars.

"Are you coming carrots?" Nick said snapping Judy out of a trance that have become a usual occurrence for her lately.

The mammals left the restaurant and had started walking down the street and didn't stop. Judy wanted to talk to nick multiple times but didn't know what to say. She wanted to talk to him to learn why he changed his persona so much and so well, back in The Blue Moose his personality changed from serious to playful to a polite gentle mammal so fast she couldn't keep track. Which one was the real nick or is this a side effect of his PTSD. Why didn't he like being called Mister Wilde, does it really have something to do with his father or both his parents. She can see he has put up a wall but she wants to know why.

"Nick?" Judy said hesitantly

"Yes carrots is everything alright?'

"well.. um" Judy wanted to ask him about his parents but didn't want to be rude

"Are you alright carrots?"

 _"Nick sounded genuinely concerned for me just now but is he_ _really?"_ Judy thought

"I was wondering..." Judy was having trouble trying to ask him.

"Yes?" Nick said in a way of trying to cox Judy into saying what she wanted to say.

"Wh... where you wanted to go next?" Judy said with a smile and her ears sticking straight up

"hmm" nicks response started to make Judy feel bad she lost her smile even thought it was fake and her ears started to droop "you bunnies make everything seem cute, even the simplest things." Nick said turning away.

Judy's expression changed from feeling bad to disappointment in the fox before her.

"I do want to see the new park that everyone must be going to if their not going to Happytown any more" Nick said holding the underside of his muzzle.

"then lets go to Zootopia central park!" Judy said mostly to get out of the award situation she put herself in.

"Lets go" Nick said walking off

"Uh nick its this way" Judy said

"I knew that I was just testing you" Nick said as he walked past Judy in the opposite direction.

 _"of course I know where it is I've been hiding out here in city for the last few months, I needed to get use to my_ _surroundings and plan for the worst before I presented myself, of course I didn't plan to have you arrest me either, so now I just have to hide out in plain sight and wait till everything dies down, but why did I start waling towards, oh no it can't be getting worse, not now"_ Nick thought.

* * *

"So here is center of Zootopia central park, so nick tell me whats it like for you being back in the city." Judy said gesturing to the area around her and nick.

"Good I guess" nick said distracted by his surroundings.

"What do you mean?" Judy said raising her ears to nicks comment.

"Well besides being arrested for breaking into my own home..." Judy lowered her ears in embarrassed by what nick said.

"I don't really know what to say, a lot has changed since I left, I don't know if I'll ever get use to it." nick said looking at he fountain in front of him.

"I'm sorry nick I didn't mean to be rude' Judy said lowering her ears.

"You bunnies are real emotional bombs aren't you?" Nick said getting a disappointed reaction from the bunny and if he saw correctly from his peripheral view she had rolled her eyes.

"Wow this is bigger than I expected, and quite beautiful" Nick said in amazement, as he looked at the large fountain in front of him and then slowly turning in a circle looking at everything around him.

"It is quite nice for 80 acres" Judy said looking at the fountain.

"What do you mean for 80 acres?" nick said looking at Judy curiously.

"I'm sorry Nick its just that to me it is quite small especially when I go jogging" Judy said looking down at her right hind paw slowly twisting it in the dirt.

"Well no doubt it would be small to a bunny, you probably run the thing a dozen times and still not get tired" nick said.

"No not because of my jogging, because my family owns 300 acres that I use to go jogging on before I moved to the city" Judy said looking up at nick.

"Carrots family must have some serious cash to have 300 acres" Nick said impressed at the thought of it.

"No my family isn't rich so don't go getting any ideas" Judy said in a serious one, causing complete silence between the two, though the same could not be said for the mammals rushing past the fox and the bunny.

"well that means only one other thing" nick said starting to walk away.

"And what does that mean?" Judy said agitated catching up to the fox

"oh nothing much, just" nick said

"Just what?" Judy said in an angry tone while running in front of the fox to stop him.

"I'm just curious about something" nick said leaning down to make full eye contact with Judy at an even level with her head.

"About what?" Judy said doing no sign backing down at the fox in front of her.

"Just what makes a cute little bunny like you decide to leave home and become a big city cop?" nick said with a grin standing back up and continued walking.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" Judy said walking next to nick.

"What I mean is the world is a big bad place, so what is a carrot farmer from some little Podunk farm doing in the city?" nick said stopping right in the middle of circle of cart shops.

"First off I'm from the Tri-Burrows, and second at least I'm doing somthinng." Judy said sounding very assured of herself.

"Your from the Try-Burrows?, so how about Bunny Burrow?, and you say that like I've never done anything in my life, does that sound correct?" Nick said then he looked up at the shops.

"I... I... I..." Judy was hit by a wave of guilt because she realized that she did accuse him of not doing anything with his life and that is the complete opposite of what he's done.

"Nick... I..." Judy began saying to the fox but he started to walk away from her again, she followed him.

The fox had move quickly through the crowd of mammals, and had gotten out of the circle of shops with the bunny following close behind. Nick seemed to be on a mission because it looked like he forgot about the bunny he was with. _"I can't get to close to her, or let her get to close, it's safer for the both of us that way."_ Nick took a seat on a bench, still around cart shops but there were a lot less around and a lot less mammals to.

After a brief moment of silence Judy broke the silence trying to raise nicks spirits because he now looked distracted.

"Nick" Judy said breaking the silence.

"Yeah carrots" nick replied looking around till he locked his head in one position, Judy did't like nick calling her that but it didn't matter now.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan on doing now that your back?" Judy asked taking a seat next to the fox.

"I don't know, whatever I can, but first I got get use to how much has change" Nick said.

"So your parents are they happy your back?" Judy asked looking away from the fox.

"Yeah I... I guess they are" Nick said.

"What do you mean Nick?" Judy said looking at fox.

"I haven't gone to seen them yet" Nick said light heartedly and still looking away from the bunny.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T GONE TO SEE THEM YET?!" Judy yelled then covered her mouth with her paws, looking around noticing she drew the attention of mammals walking by.

"Why have't you gone to see them yet?" Judy said angrily, looking at the fox next to her noticing he was hardly paying attention to her.

"Why do you care?, their not your parents..." Nick said trailing off.

Judy looked away, _"He has a point, thats his_ _business why he hasn't gone to see his parents"_ Judy thought and then a wave of guilt fell over her at what came to her mind next, _"And you just got angry at him for it, you dumb bunny"_

"N... Ni... Nick" Judy said

"Carrots... I..." nick said.

 _"He's upset, you've gone and done it now_ _Judy"_ she thought, she was so deep in thought she lost focus on her surroundings.

"I..." _"sniff"_ "I..." _"sniff"_ she started to struggle as she was trying to hold back from bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you for not going to see your parents, I shouldn't have, and I can understand if you leave and go home" Judy said as tears started to roll down her cheeks looking straight ahead.

"Nick?" Judy said after a moment of silence.

She didn't want to look to see if he was still there, so instead she reached over felt the empty bench seat with her paw. She pulled her paw back and looked into it. She then fell face first into both her paws.

"Are you alright carrots?" Judy's heart jumped at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Nick I..." Judy said

"I leave for just a few seconds to get some pawsicle, and you start crying, you bunnies are so emotional, it's not contagious is it?" Nick said holding out a pawsicle to the bunny while eating the other.

Judy took the pawsicle, and the fox resumed sitting next to her on the bench. Judy looked at nick, he looked back and smiled and resumed eating his pawsicle, Judy began eating hers gleefully knowing that the fox next to her was not upset.

 _"Now she want's to know about my parents, this bunny is going to make things real_ _difficult isn't she?"_ Nick thought.

The two had finished their pawsicles and had sat on that bench in complete silence for the last few moments.

"So Judy" Nick said looking at Judy

"Yeah Nick?" Judy said looking back

"You want to know about my parents too now don't you?" Nick said gaining a terrified look from the bunny in front of him.

 _"She was expecting me to ask that"_ Nick saw that the bunny was scared about where this conversation was going.

"Yeah Nick, I... I..." Judy was quickly interrupted by the fox.

"I'll make you a deal" Nick said

"What?" Judy said confused

"If you make each day worth it I'll answer one of your questions, deal?' Nick said

"No" Judy said so quickly she caught the fox off guard.

"Unless you also answer another one of my questions" Judy said

"Alright, so what do you want to know?" Nick said this time catching Judy off guard

"Tell me why your PTSD isn't PTSD" Judy said looking at the fox

"Well as common knowledge goes PTSD is caused by a traumatic event, an event that I never went through" Nick said looking away from Judy.

"What do you mean?" Judy said looking at the fox next to her.

"Well during the war, I don't exactly know when I lost track of time, the enemy introduced a new chemical weapon" Nick said turning to look at Judy.

"Wait if you were exposed to this how was it not traumatic event?" Judy was already lost in what the fox said.

"Thats because I wasn't really exposed to it, I was just a few trenches over from where it was and the wind picked up blew it over to us, and... and..." Nick stared to freeze remembering the event.

"Nick are you alright?" Judy asked leaning over and placing her paw on nicks arm snapping him out of his trance.

"A lot of mammals were lost that day" Nick said looking at Judy.

"Why are you telling me this Nick?" Judy did't know what to make of the situation.

"Because you wouldn't understand if I didn't, now where was I?" Nick said once again looking away from Judy.

"A lot of mammals" Judy said not wanting to finish it.

"Well that chemical didn't kill me, but it's after effects causes my mind to skip back to random dates in time, it dosen't really happen to often, the fact that it just did is a fluke." Nick said clasping his paws together in front of him and looking down to the ground, taking a moment before he continued speaking.

"The chemical isn't too bad if you're fur is exposed to it, you'll just smell horrible, but if you breath it in, thats when it goes to work, it destroy's your internal parts in different ways, some mammals were lucky and stopped feeling anything before it killed them while others, weren't so lucky." Nick said looking at Judy and pointing to his head, he looked away from the bunny.

"The truth is I got lucky, at first I didn't notice anything different, but it happen a couple of times and then I was ordered to get looked at by doctors, and they were completely baffled by it, so I convinced them to label it as a non-disabling PTSD, and acted like nothing changed." Nick said

"Is that the truth?" Judy asked

"The honest truth" Nick said continuing to look away.

 _"Sniff_ " "Thank you for telling me that Nick, even thought you didn't have to" Judy said hugging nick and catching him off guard.

Nick returned the the embrace for a moment and then pulled away.

"Whats wrong nick?" Judy asked

"So carrots do we have a deal?" Nick asked

"Deal" Judy said joyfully.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, I would also like to give a shout out to pandamaster97720 he helped me with this chapter, and to everyone else who pointed out my mistakes on previous chapters. Please tell me if any more mistakes show up that I would have missed, and tell me what you think all you need to do is leave it in a comment and I will try to reply in a** **reasonable amount of time.**


	6. The Honest Truth Part One

Chapter 6

The Honest Truth… Part One

 _"_ _Maybe there was a better way to handle this"_ Nick thought to himself. The fox had been walking through the Rainforest District for at least for an hour and a half now without a umbrella, which meant he was completely soaked.

* * *

"Ok carrots, lets get going" Nick said as he got off the bench.

"Where to?" Judy asked slightly confused by the foxes sudden _"lets go"_ attitude

"I have places to be, mammals to see today, so must cut our little brunch short" the fox said

Judy noticed the fox began looking sporadicly around as if he was looking for something, Judy naturally curious about what was wrong and wanted to help him

"Nick is everything alright?" Judy asked sympathetically

Nick turned to Judy and smiled " I'm sorry I forgot I had and appointment to meet an old friend and its in the Rainforest District, I really should be going"

Judy surprised and slightly stunned didn't know how to respond right away "thats alright, you should go"

"I'm sorry, if I didn't have to take the Zooway train I would walk you home" Nick said raising his left paw behind his head, his ears lowered.

"No its alright… wait you still use the Zooway?" Judy asked as she got off the bench.

"Yeah, why?" Nick replied lowering his paw, with a confused expression on his face.

"Let me show you a faster way slick" The bunny said as she walked in the opposite direction of the Zooway station.

 _"_ _I've been here for a year and I didn't know about that, I didn't even see a single ad or promotion, Then again I did walk mostly"_ Nick thought as he rode the newer ZTA system known as the Light Rail. The Zooway was the first subteraenan transit system that made a least dozen stops in each district. While the Light Rail made half as many stops and only went in and out of Downtown district, it was built to discreetly use some of the old sections of the Zooway tracks so a whole new system needed to be put down. _"Thank goodness everyone thinks I just got back, I would look like an idiot right now"_

* * *

The fox continued walking in the pouring rain to his destination, hidden towards the back of district near one of the many rivers that the district had was a warehouse Nick had procured when he first returned to Zootopia.

He was only headed to the warehouse now because he was sure that no one was following him now, when he left the ZPD with Judy he picked up a scent, he thought it was one of the many scents that filled Zootopia, but when he smelled it again outside of the The Blue Moose he started to gain suspicious, and then it appeared not long after he got to the park with Judy and he knew they were being followed, but how and why he didn't know.

Nick had rode the Light Rail to the Rainforest District and went to a cafe, and talked with beaver named chuck though that isn't why nick really came to rain forest district, he talked with the beaver for over an hour to make sure he wasn't being followed, Nick sat where he could see the door and any mammal that entered, but eventually that smell entered the cafe with an antelope, Nick studied that antelope and came to the conclusion that he was not military, but Nick couldn't go to Riverwatch, the name the fox gave it because it sat perfectly at bend in the river where no one could sneak up on him using the river.

"Hey Chuck" Nick said after turning his attention back to the beaver.

"Yeah" the beaver answered back in a deep tone

"I need to get to Riverwatch, but I have a tail" Nick said looking back at the antelope who had taken a seat three tables down from the fox and beaver, nick tapped his finger on the table three time to signal where the mammal that was following him was.

The beaver stood up "well I better get back to work see ya Nick" The beaver put a hat that said Hard Wood Cafe, went to the front table picked up a tray with coffee and stated walking past the antelope only to slip last second spilling the trays contents on the antelope causing a distraction long enough to let nick slip out of the cafe and into the rain coming from the sprinklers to to wash away his scent.

Nick was now walking on the road that lead to Riverwatch, Nick chuckled it was an old and rusted building, it was amazing that it wasn't collapsed or that the river hadn't risen high enough to sweep it away in a flood, it held out the weather, literally, and that was good enough for Nick.

Nick entered the the warehouse, reached the dimly lit room and turned on a light, it may have been the middle day but with the artificial tree buildings it was dark enough to need the old lights as they flickered on and began a slow humming noise that slowly died down.

Nick looked around without moving from where he entered to see if there had been any change since his last visit, looking right into the main office, than left into the employee area, break and locker rooms, and finally straight into the main room that had boxes and other junk covered in blankets, satisfied nothing had changed Nick turned into locker rooms and began to strip his wet close off and hang them on a wire he had hung up for such a time when he need to dry his clothes he walked back into the shower room seeing multiple showers and drying stations he went to the closes drying station and dried his fur.

Nick reentered the locker room and opened one of the lockers and put on dry clothes, he walked out of the locker room and into the main office, turned on another light, the office looked basic for what a run down factory that had left no trace of what it could have been when it was in use, filling cabinets, the desk in the middle of the room and the chair behind it made for medium sized mammals, basically everything in the warehouse was to big for Nick, walked behind the desk and removed one the third drawer up on one of the filling cabinets, the drawer being at eye level to Nick, next he removed a false back panel to reveal a safe, Nick opened the safe to reveal a black box, after removing the box from the safe he opened it and checked its contents, a loaded paw gun, a 44mm made for a mammal his size with three extra clips, a single frag grenade, and a red cloth wrapped up, Nick checked the cloth and after finding it dry he closed the box and replaced everything as if he was never there. Nick left the office, turning the light off as he did and turned towards the boxes and blanket covered junk in the middle of the room.

Nick walked to the boxes and started to move some, open others and start examining the the parts and put them together, but it wasn't the boxes or the contents that he was focused on, his mind was flashing, here one second then somewhere else the next, then it slowed down to a more specific time and place.

* * *

Time: Unknown

Date: Year 1 of the war

Location: Purrance

BOOM!

" _Oh god, what time is it, where is Finnick in this mess, hopefully he's alright_ " Nicks mind went racing as he ducked from on coming mortar fire and debris from the trench walls came flying at him.

"PVT. WILDE, GET UP!" An aged Ethiopian wolf said picking the fox up off the ground.

"Sorry Sir" Nick said with terrified creak in his voice.

"Gather you're self Wilde, were moving" the Ethiopian wolf said as began picking up what little belongings he had.

"What do mean sir, are we going home?" The fox asked, making the wolves right ear twitch.

"No Wilde we are being transferred east, you me and the other mammals of our troop" the wolf said as he finished putting objects in his duffle bag, wild saw the beat up old bag thought it was as old as the wolf.

"ENEMY AIRCRAFT INCOMING!" Came a voice over an intercom system.

The fox and wolf looked up with dozens of others mammals all expecting to be pelted with bombs by the aircraft over head. The bombers bomb bay doors opened up and metal tubes as big as the red fox began to fall from them, one landed right in the trench only a dozen feet in front of nick.

"Move, get out of the way" the Ethiopian wolf may have been in his later years but moved like he was teenager, he pushed his way through a crowd of soldiers who came rushing down the trenches curious why the bombs didn't go off. Leaving nick behind only able to see through the limbs of the moving animals.

"Don't worry its probably just a dud" the wolf said pushing back the crowd of mammals

"All of them are duds then?" "Not one has gone off" the crowd of soldiers started to grow restless.

"Let me look, they probably just want to scare us" the wolf said as he turned to look at the bomb, getting close enough to touch it with his right paw making the crowd tense up. After a few moments of examination the wolf seemed calm about it as he turned to the crowd.

"Its just a dud, nothing to worry about, get back to your posts" the wolf ordered.

"Click" the wolf turned back to the bomb to locate the origin of the noise, only seeing the bomb.

"Poof" as a dark blue cloud of smoke burst from the bomb, engulfing the crowd, Nick had fallen and backed from the cloud. The world grew silent as Nick waited there just scanning the cloud looking for mammals to come out. "Oh god what is this stuff!" he heard. "It burning my insides!"

A dark figure then emerged from the smoke falling on Nick. It was Nicks commanding officer blood coming from the wolf's mouth.

"Sir?" Nick questioned the wolfs condition as his eyes were shut and laying on fox, not moving, not even a hint of breath came from the wolf.

The wolf then gasped for air and clenched Nicks shirt. "Run Wilde" the wolf uttered then rolled off Nick coughing and blood erupting from the wolfs mouth to suddenly stop and his head turn towards Nick, a lifeless expression on the wolfs face.

Mammals then began coming falling out the same mist cloud as the wolf nearly landing on Nick.

"Oh god" Nick said as he scramble to get out the way. He began running down the trench.

"Don't go that way!" He yelled at mammals running in the opposite direction.

Nick kept running only to have to stop and turn around to go another way to avoid more of the mist that seemed to chase him down the trench lines. Nick ran into an old gunner nest turned into a storage slamming the door behind him preventing the mist from exerting the room with him.

Nick leaned against a support beam in the middle of the room to catch his breath. Nick began searching for a way out of the room.

The bunker was designed for mammals of medium size he went to the back of the room to a boarded window. Nick climbed on top of a crate and attempted to break the boards, to no success he realized he did not have the force to break them.

Wilde crossed over to the front of the room that faced nomammals land in an attempt to exit the room by breaking crooked boards that covered the window.

"ENEMY AIRCRAFT INCOMING!" Nick heard over the intercom once again.

Nick began looking outside between the boards only to see large metal canister hit the ground three trenches over.

 _"_ _What could be in this one"_ Nick began to panic at the object only forty feet in front of him. The canister exploded in a blinding light making Nick took a few steps back and covered his face with his paws only to be pushed back by the force of the explosion. Nick broke through the back wall barely flying over two trenches and slid into third.

* * *

Nick fell back, he was back in Riverwatch. Nick got up, turned to the west facing window and saw the sun had nearly set.

"Better get back to the apartment before Finnick gets finicky" Nick began to laugh at his choice of words.

Nick walked to the front door and picked up his coat along the way. He opened the door to no surprise the rain in the Rainforest District. Nick looked back at what he had constructed during his day dream to see an all to familiar shape. He turned off the lights and went outside locking the door, leaving one paw lingering on the handle. Removing his paw he turned and headed off into the now dark streets of the Rainforest District.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **I would like to apologize for uploading this late as I was faced with some personal matters that pulled away for awhile but now I am back and will get back on the ball.**

 **Update: 10/28 I would like to apologize about the source code I did not notice that when it posted.**


	7. Day 2

Chapter 7 Day 2

"Where the hell were you Nick?" Finnick bellowed at the fox from the couch over the sound of the television.  
"Outside" Nick responded with a smile.  
"Damn it Nick, you know what I meant, now where were you" Finnick said as he got up to stand in front of the much taller fox.

The two foxes stared each other in the eyes. Finnick's eyes full of anger and frustration towards Nick. Nicks eyes were at ease, even playful as he stared at the much smaller fox.  
"Fine Nick, you win, but what ever it is better be damn important" Finnick said as he took his old position on the couch.

"It is buddy, it is" Nick said as he walked in the kitchen only stopping just before to listen to the foxes response.  
"How can I know when you won't even tell me what it is" Finnick said without looking away from the television.

Nick continued walking into the kitchen with a half cocked smile he put on for the ladies who were obviously hiding in the kitchen. Nick had heard a scuffle come from the kitchen after Finnick yelled. "It was most likely jasmine trying to get us to stop fighting and tiff stopped her Jasmine has always been like that. caring" Nick thought to himself.

"So ladies, whats for dinner?" Nick said with his half cocked smile as he entered the kitchen. "What are you making us?" Tiff replied, almost as if she had planned it.  
"Have you even moved from that spot Tiff?" Nick said almost like a statement more that a question. Tiff was in the same spot she was in the morning while the girls took the other seats at the table.

"No" Tiff said bluntly  
"Hey slick stop avoiding the question what are you making for dinner?" Jessica asked playfully. "you know ladies if you don't learn how to make good food you may never keep a man for long" Nick said as he started to retrieve cooking supplies from the cupboards.  
"And what would you know about that?" Jamie said implying something greater with the fox in her tone.  
"It's not me that's showing you up, its Jasmine" Nick said as he turned to the table to point at jasmine.  
"Oh really, how so?" Jessica asked still caring a playful tone.  
"YOU WOULD HAVE TO ASK FINNICK ABOUT HIS EXPERIENCE WITH JASMINE TO GET AND ANSWER!" Nick nearly yelled show the Fenneck would hear over the tv.  
"I'LL KILL YOU FOOL" Finnick replied.  
Nick chuckled as he turned back around.

* * *

"BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ"

Judy reached over to turn off her alarm clock. She looked the clock which said it was currently 7 a.m.  
"Why am I getting up this early?... Nick he's gonna be waiting for me if I don't hurry" Judy thought as she sprung into action to gather her supplies for a shower.

"I am so late" Judy thought as she was running through the park to meet Nick. The time currently was 8:30.  
As Judy ran around the bend in the paved path, dodging mammals that were moving at a slower pace than her, Nick came into view, he was sitting on the bench that the both of them sat on the previous day.  
"Good morning Nick" Judy said as she skid to a stop in front of the fox.  
"Morning carrots... your late" Nick said with a grin.  
"I know and I'm sorry... the traffic was horrible" Judy said. "why did I say that, that was dumb, you dumb bunny"  
"I thought you stood me up, I didn't know what I was going, I was hurt and confused, I thought you liked me" Nick said in a heart broken tone as he put his left paw over his heart and covered his eyes with his right arm as he locked upward to hide his grin from the bunny.  
"I'm really sorry Nick, I didn't mean to be late" Judy said compassionately  
"I forgive you carrots, let's go get breakfast" Nick said as he got off the bench.  
"What was that?" Judy was confused by Nicks 180 of emotions.  
"You coming carrots?" Nick said catching Judy's attention motioning for her to walk beside him. "So what do you have plan for today?" Judy asked as she got up beside Nick.  
"I always have a plan Judy, wouldn't be a much of a fox if I didn't" Nick smiled as he made eye contact with Judy.  
Judy kept eye contact with the fox waiting for him to to continue speaking about his plan and after a few moments of silent eye contact Judy spoke up.  
"What is the plan?" Judy asked.  
"Oh you want to know the plan then you should have asked in the first place carrots" Nick said smiling as he finally broke eye contact while receiving a frown from Judy in return.  
"So we're going to get something to eat first and then we're going to wonder the city aimlessly until we find something that catches our eye" Nick said as he gestured the whole city and then pointed to his eye.  
Judy ran in front of the fox stopping him. In frustration with her paws and her hips Judy said "So you don't have a plan do you?"  
Nick kneeled down to be at face level with Judy. "Thats what it looks like doesn't it carrots" Nick said as he poked the bunny on the nose.

* * *

The fox lead the bunny onto a train and towards the out skirts of the city where there still plenty of buildings before they started to break apart and space out and turn into land untamed by mammals.  
"Where are we going Nick?" Judy asked.

"To get food" Nick said smiling.

"I know that but where?" Judy asked with frustration in her voice.  
"from a restaurant" Nick said with the smile on his face as he speed up his walking pace.  
"And wheres that?" Judy asked irritated by the fox continuously dodging the question.  
"A an old friend's place" Nick said as he broke into a sprint catching the bunny off guard.  
Judy began running to catch up with the fox, who was surprisingly fast for a fox. Judy pondered for a moment "He must of trained hard in the military" Judy returned to the moment as she chased him down the streets and just as she about had him he made a hard right into an alley once again gaining distance between him and the pursuing bunny. The bunny gave chase to the fox as he ran between the building and just as the bunny had the fox came to a sudden stop. The bunny ran into the fox and fell to the ground.  
Nick turned around and saw the bunny on the ground. "You kept up with me, good, but there is no time for resting now" Nick said as he picked Judy off the ground.  
"This is where we are going" Nick said as he showed Judy the restaurant.  
"Papa Bear's Restaurant?" Judy stated more than questioned it.

* * *

Nick and Judy were now sitting in a booth in Papa Bear's and Judy was wondering why Nick wanted to come all the way out here for breakfast.  
A antelope waitress approached the table and in a happy tone said "Hello, I'll be your waitress today, what can I get for you?"

"Is Papa Bear here?" Nick asked as soon as the waitress finished catching her off guard.  
"Yes, would you like his special for today?" The waitressed asked as she readied to write on her note pad.  
"Actually could you go and give him compliments from Nick" Nick said throwing the waitress off.  
"I'm and old friend of his and I just got back in town and would like to surprise him" Nick said to put the waitress at ease. The waitress turned and went into the kitchen.  
Judy smiled at Nick "He rushed here because he wanted to see an old friend"  
"What you smiling for?" Nick asked as he turned back to Judy.  
"It's sweet that you wanted to come here for and old friend" Judy replied.  
"I came here for food, it just so happens and that and old friend owns the place" Nick said grinning at the bunny.  
"You act all tough and distant but your kind hearted mammal on the inside, now here you are reconnecting with an old friend" Judy said smiling at the fox with certainty.  
"don't be so certain carrots not everything is as it seems" Nick said as the grin on his face grew. "What do you ..." Judy was stoped as the fox raised his paw hold up his fingers.  
"Three" Nick said to signify he was counting.  
Two. The fox lowered one finger without saying a word.  
One  
The fox pointed towards the kitchen door as a very large elderly looking grizzly bear came bursting out.  
"WILDE WHERE ARE YOU!" The bear yelled in anger.

"over here Papa Bear" Nick said light heartedly towards the bear that seamed to be on a rampage.  
"There you are Wilde" The bear snarled.  
"You say it like I didn't just tell you. Nick said sarcastically

"You think you're a wise guy now" The bear said as he approached the booth and picked Nick up and out by the back of his shirt.  
"No I don't think I know" Nick said while holding a signature grin  
"It's good to see you boy" Papa Bear said as he hugged Nick.

"It's good to see you too Papa Bear but we should probably check on carrots" Nick chocked out as he was crushed by the bears hug.  
"Carrots?" The bear said as he went back to holding the fox by his shirt.  
"The bunny in the other seat" Nick said as he pointed at Judy who had a terrified expression turned confused.

Papa Bear let go of the surprised fox dropping him on the ground and turned to greet the bunny. "Hello call me Papa Bear" The bear said as he reach out the shake paws with Judy.

"So you arrested him for breaking and entering into his own place that's great. I like her Nick" Papa Bear laughed as he covered his eyes with a paw.  
"Hey Papa is Vinny's still open?" Nick asked in a serious tone.  
"Yeah Vinny's is still open? Oh I get it now" Papa bear said smiling.

"Now Judy, Nick might seem spry but he old so go easy on him" Papa Bear said getting a confused look from the bunny in return.  
"It's not like that Papa" Nick said as he laid a fork on an empty plate.  
"Sure it's not and you going to a place like Vinny's, see you guys later" Papa Bear said as he grabbed the empty plates and left the fox and confused bunny at the booth.

* * *

Nick and Judy were now walking down the side walk in silence. Judy can only guess that they were headed to Vinny's.  
"Nick what did Papa Bear mean earlier" Judy curious about the earlier event.  
"He thinks we're on a date" Nick said bluntly.

"A DATE!" Judy yelled gaining glances from pedestrians "were not on a date are we?" Judy said muck quieter.  
"No" Nick said uncomfortably  
"Good, Not that it's bad it's just that I'm a fox and you're a bunny" Judy said nervously.

"I thought I was the fox" Nick said playfully.  
"No, I meant... ugh" the said in frustration.  
"I understand" Nick replied  
"You really do?" Judy ask as she looked at the fox  
"Yeah, your having an identity crisis, look were here" Nick pointed out  
"Thats not what I meant..." Judy trailed off as she saw their destination.  
The pair stood across from an old building in front above the doors a sign read Vinny's Arcade.

"This place is AMAZING!" Judy said as after they entered the building.  
"You act like you've never been to a place like this before" Nick said amused by the excited bunny.  
"I haven't we didn't have anything like this in Bunny Burrow" Judy said excited by all the sounds and lights.  
"Well then let's have some fun then" Nick said as he walked further into the building.

* * *

"I can't believe she actually wanted this" Nick thought as he carried a polar bear plushie that was almost as big as he was. "I was just messing with her, that girl could fit inside this thing"Nick and Judy played games for hours and when they were finally finished Nick let Judy pick out the prize for the tickets they had earned.

"Thanks Nick" Judy said joyfully as they stood outside Judy's apartment door.  
"Your welcome carrots" Nick said with a genuine smile, not just because he was doing to stay hidden but also because it's been a long time sense he had that much fun.  
"So you gonna open up so I can put this in there?" Nick asked  
"Yeah... Wait, YOU CAN'T!" Judy said as she slightly opened her her door then slammed it shut.  
"Why can't I? As fun as it is carrying this around I would like to get it out of site and out of mind" Nick said mostly because he had gained looks from mammals as he walked down the street with.  
"Alright well then I'll just put this down and let you take care of him" Nick said jokingly.  
"Ok" Judy said as she tool the ahold of the plushies arm. The reason she wouldn't let him in is because her laundry was laying out in the open and she didn't want him to see.  
They stood in silence until Nick broke it. "So do you have a question for me?"  
It took Judy a moment to realize what Nick had meant.  
"D... did you enjoy what you did over there?" Judy asked hesitantly as she berried her head in the plushies arm.  
Nick got down on one knee and put a paw on Judy shoulder, looked her in the eyes and said "No I didn't, I was in a situation where I was force to do thing I didn't want to, I made peace with it though and I won't let it rule over me" Nick finished with a timid smile.  
"Okay" Judy said happy with the foxes answer.  
"See you tomorrow carrots" Nick said as he left Judy in the hallway.

Judy laid on the floor of her apartment wrapped around the plushie. "Thank you for the wonderful time Nick" Judy said joyfully.

Authors Notes: Sorry for taking so long I got distracted over the holidays. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
